beinghumanbbcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Pilot
Being Human - Pilotfilm 1x00 left Der Pilotfilm wurde zunächst als Testfolge gedreht. Dieser wurde mit anderen Serientestfolgen in Großbritanien in einer Fernsehshow gezeigt. Nach Ausstrahlung der einzelnen Folgen konnten die Zuschauer abstimmen welche der ausgestrahlten Pilotfilme sie gerne als Serie sehen würden. Die Zuschauer entschieden sich für Being Human. Allerdings wurden nach der Austrahlung des Pilotfilms die Darsteller ausgewechselt. Nur die Darsteller Russell Tovey (Werwolf George) und Dylan Brown (Vampir Seth) blieben, alle anderen Darsteller waren neu. Obwohl die Darsteller nach der Pilotfolge ausgewechselt wurden, wurde der Pilotfilm nicht noch einmal mit den neuen Darstellern gedreht. So beginnt Folge 1x01 der Serie nach Ende der Pilotfolge. Es ist anfangs etwas schwerer in die erste Folge hineinzufinden, wenn man den Pilotfilm nicht gesehen hat, da einem dann ein wenig Vorwissen fehlt. Allerdings gibt sich das mit der Zeit! Handlung Mitchel übernachtet bei seiner Freundin Lauren. Ihre Freundin hatte sie vor Mitchell gewarnt und gesagt, dass er "gefährlich" sei. Aber Lauren glaubt ihr nicht und erzäht dieses Mitchell. Kurze Zeit später kann Mitchell seinen Blutdurst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten und tötet Lauren beinahe. Um sie zu retten macht er sie zum Vampir. Das freut seinen Rivalen Seth sehr. Es amüsiert ihn dass Mitchell wieder Blut trinkt. Nachdem er wieder Blut getrunken hat, kommt er ständig wieder in Versuchung, so auch als er eine Frau an der Bar kennenlernt. Als sie aber einen Witz darüber macht, dass er "gefährlich" sei, erklärt er ihr dass sie nach Hause gehen sollte und verlässt die Bar. George verwandelt sich unterdessen als Werwolf und taucht nackt in einer für ihn unbekannten Gegend auf. Mitchell kümmert sich um ihn und holt ihn ab. Im Krankenhaus finden sie schließlich einen Kelleraum in dem sich George ohne bedenken verwandeln kann. Es kommt nie jemand dorthin. Die beiden suchen nach einer Wohnung, in die sie gemeinsam einziehen wollen. Sie finden ein Haus, das schon länger leer steht. Die Vorbesitzer sind ausgezogen, weil sie glaubten es spuke dort. Außerdem habe das Haus zu wenig Sonnenlicht. Mitchell und George sind begeistert und ziehen direkt ein. Als sie allerdings von der Arbeit wiederkommen wurde "Get Out" auf die Wand geschrieben. Gemeinsam durchsuchen sie die Wohnung. Sie treffen auf ein Mädchen, dass ganz erstaunt ist als George sie mit "Wer zur Hölle bist Du denn?" anspricht. Sie ist ein Geist und wurde von allen anderen Vorbesitzern nie gesehen! Es stellt sich später raus, dass sie Annie heißt und vorher mit ihrem Verlobten im Haus lebte. Sie weiß selber nicht warum sie noch auf der Erde ist. Jedoch ist George nicht gerade begeistert, davon, dass sie jetzt im Haus lebt. Er möchte etwas in seinem Leben haben, das gar nichts mit Monstern zu tun hat. Als George Annie fragt, wie es nach dem Tod aussieht, berichtet sie ihm von positiven Erlebnissen. Später erzählt sie jedoch Mitchell, dass sie ihm nichts von dem dunklen Korridor erzählt hat und auch nichts von den Männern, die am Ende mit Stricken warten. Auch Mitchell hat dieses bei seinem Tod gesehen. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie das richtige gemacht hat. Keiner der Menschen sollte seiner Meinung nach wissen, dass nach dem Tod nicht direkt das Paradis kommt. Im Krankenhaus trifft George seine Ex Verlobte Julia wieder. Nachdem er zum Werwolf wurde hat er sie ohne ein weiteres Wort verlassen. Sie hat geglaubt, dass er gestorben ist und hat inzwischen einen neuen Verlobten. Dieser ist jedoch krankhaft eifersüchtet, sehr brutal und behandelt Julia sehr schlecht. George verteidigt sie. Daher möchte sie gerne wieder zu George zurück. Er erklärt ihr, aber sie solle sich von ihm fernhalten. Als er in den Keller geht um sich zum Werwolf zu verwandeln schließt sie sich mit ihm dort ein, um ihn dazu zu bringen mit ihr zu reden. Verzweifelt versucht George Mitchell zu erreichen. Dieser ist jedoch unterwegs und so geht Annie an den Apperat. George fleht sie an zu kommen. Allerdings konnte Annie das Haus bisher noch nicht verlassen. Schließlich schafft sie es doch herauszukommen und erreicht in letzter Sekunde den Krankenauskeller und holt sie heraus. Von draußen beobachtet sie die Verwandlung. Sie erklärt George schließlich, dass sie mit seinem Werwolffluch nicht zurecht kommt, dass sie nicht stark genug dafür ist und verlässt George. Annie wird derweil auch von anderen gesehen, wie zum Beispiel Julia. Sie erklärt sich das damit, dass sie von Mitchell und George gesehen wurde. "Und wenn man von anderen erkannt wird, macht das einen real." ("If you are recognised by someone that makes you real".), so Annie. Lauren ist inzwischen zum Vampir geworden. Sie trifft Mitchell wieder und erklärt ihm, dass sie sich so stark und wunderbar fühlt. Sie bedankt sich dafür, dass er sie zum Vampir gemacht hat. Mitchell jedoch entschuldigt sich dafür, "was er ihr angetan hat". Daraufhin sagt Lauren, dass auch ihre Familie und Freunde jetzt nur noch Beute für sie seien. Sie sein Nichts im Gegensatz zu den Vampiren. Mitchell soll nicht das verkennen was er ist.